A New Reawakening of Death
by CinderBlockTilt
Summary: Someone with a vision. . .


I'm currently working on a Prequel, a Sequel and the many chapters of this. Please write reviews!  
  
He flashed in her mind again. Tears streaming down his face. The knife stabbed into his wrist and slowly pulling across. Who is this? Why does he keep flashing in her mind?  
  
She struggled to keep her head up. Her elbows smacked against her desk as her forehead hit her hands. The evening was quite cool, yet sweat still poured from her forehead.  
  
"What is this?" she asked herself silently. She plunged her hands onto the desk and pushed herself up. All of the papers on the desk flew up in the air as her hands threw them off.  
  
"No!" she growled, pulling tightly on hair next to her temples, "No!" she clenched her eyes tightly shut and flung her body to the ground.  
  
She curled herself into a fetal position, her face against the ground. She threw her arms out in front of her as they slammed into the ground. She looked up, "WHY!?" she screamed to the top of her lungs.  
  
Suddenly, it stopped. No more of him, no more blood. Peace. No pain.  
  
She looked around her room, as if another being were there to instigate that horrible moment. She sat up hugging herself, her eyes still swolen and the tears still running down her face.  
  
She couldn't take this. She had to be alone.  
  
Heavy pounding, from her distressed feet ran down the stairs. The doors burst open and didn't bother to close.   
  
Down the sidewalk of what would otherwise appear to be a peaceful neighboorhood.  
  
Not too much farther. The sidewalks would soon lead her to her place of comfort.  
  
The small area would normally be considered scary. Especially due to the fact only rats, crows and bugs live here.   
  
She stood in front of what she called her house. Broken wood and shattered glass three stories high.   
  
She especially enjoyed this place at a certain time of day. There wasn't a roof on the building so, she enjoyed sitting at the top floor and watch the sun set.  
  
"It happened again. . ." she murmured as she plopped down on the dusty floorboards.  
  
The only reply was the squak of a nearby crow that landed in front of her.   
  
She glanced up at the crow for a second but quickly set her attention to the floor again, "I saw him. . . He's so beautiful. . ." she sighed, "There was blood. . ." a tear rolled down her eye, "I was so close. I could feel his pain. I wanted to hold him in comfort but, I couldn't do anything!"  
  
The bird, who had watched her intentively the whole time, squaked again. He moved closer to her.  
  
She grabbed the bird an held it close to her, "What does it mean Draven?" She gently began to pet his head, "Who is he?"  
  
Draven looked up at her and gently squaked again.  
  
She sighed and set Draven back down. She gently pushed her black hair out of her face as she watched tears fall onto the splintery floor.  
  
As she stood up she noticed something in the corner of the room she hadn't noticed before. It was so bright and shiny, something never seen in this part of town.  
  
Her eyes fixated on the object in awe. She moved toward it slowly like a zombie. As she approached it she knew she had seen it before. She didn't know when or where.  
  
She stared at the beautiful object. Every object in the room was covered in dust but, this appeared that it was freshly put into place. The only dusty footprints on the ground were Draven's and her own.  
  
The object was some sort of black and silver chalice. It had a neat design at the top consisting of the symbol of Pluto and bat wings.  
  
As she clinged onto it, he appeared in her mind again. But this image was different. Her soft hands touched his wounds and they healed. He looked up at her; the tears, scars and bags under his eyes were gone. For the first time, she saw him smile.  
  
All of that was interuppted by the loud squak of Draven. He quickly ripped the chalice from her hands and flew away.  
  
"Draven!" she shouted as she ran after him. She stood at the edge of the house and watched him fly away. She stood confused, Draven never left until she left.  
  
She walked home with her gaze at the ground. Her eyes were wide open, still in awe.  
  
She kept thinking about when his shining eyes of hope looked up at her in relief. The blood had disappeared. Everything was better, as if she finally was able to help him.  
  
Her mind still rambled with many questions. Who was he? Why was he there? Why was he doing that? Why did she see the good image when she touched that chalice? Why did Draven take it and fly off?  
  
"Zetsuka!" she heard as she entered the door into her house, "You were supposed to be in your room! Why are you outside after dark?"  
  
"I just needed time to myself, mom." Zetsuka explained in a very monotone voice. She walked back upstairs to her room.  
  
As she plopped down on the her bed she saw him one last time. His smiling face looked up at her and whispered, "Arigato." 


End file.
